Deep-dish Salad Pizza
Description This is high in sodium. Try to cut back on sodium where you can... like lower sodium/fats for the dressing and cheeses and meats. Take care, Gloria * Contributed by Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Y-Group * Source: Midwest Living * Prep: 20 minutes * Bake: 25 to 30 minutes * Makes 8 main-dish servings Ingredients * ½ cup bottled creamy garlic salad dressing * ⅛ to ¼ tsp cayenne pepper * 4 cups torn sorrel and/or spinach * 2 cups cooked ham, chicken, turkey, beef, pork, or lamb, cut into bite-size strips * 1 x 6-oz jar marinated artichoke hearts, drained and coarsely chopped * 1 x 2¼ oz can sliced pitted ripe olives, drained * 1 x 17.3 oz pkg. (2 sheets) frozen puff pastry, thawed * 1½ cups shredded fontina cheese, provolone cheese, or mozzarella cheese (6 oz) * 1½ cups shredded muenster cheese or gruyère cheese (6 oz) * 3 cups assorted fresh mushrooms (shiitake, chanterelle, oyster, ya porcini, brown, and/or white) * 2 medium tomatoes, thinly sliced Directions Dressing # In a small bowl, stir together salad dressing and cayenne pepper. # Set aside. Sorrel mixture # In a large bowl, combine sorrel, desired meat, artichoke hearts, and olives. # Toss lightly to mix. # Cover; chill in the refrigerator while preparing crust. Pizza # For a 14-inch round pizza, on a lightly floured surface place 1 sheet of pastry on top of the other sheet, staggering corners. # Roll pastry from center to edge, forming a 14-inch circle (for a 15 x 10-inch rectangular pizza, place pastry sheets on top of each other without staggering the corners. Roll out pastry, forming a 15x10-inch rectangle). # Wrap pastry around the rolling pin. # Unroll pastry into a 14-inch deep-dish pizza pan (or a 15 x10 x1-inch baking pan). # Prick bottom well with the tines of a fork. # Bake in a 375°F oven for 25 to 30 minutes or until pastry is golden brown (pastry may shrink). # In a medium mixing bowl, combine fontina and muenster cheese. # Sprinkle 1½ cups of the cheese mixture over the warm crust. # Top with mushrooms. # Return crust to the oven. # Bake for 4 to 5 minutes more or until cheese begins to melt. # Meanwhile, pour dressing over sorrel mixture and toss lightly to coat. # Spread sorrel mixture over melted cheese on crust. # Sprinkle with remaining cheese mixture. # Return to oven. # Bake for 4 to 5 minutes more or until cheese is melted. # To serve, immediately garnish with tomato slices. # Cut into wedges or squares. Nutritional information Per serving: * 693 Calories | 50g Total Fat | 17g Saturated Fat | 64mg Cholesterol | 1243mg Sodium | 41g Carbs | 4g Fiber | 22g Protein | 20% Vitamin C | 30% Calcium | 21% Iron Category:Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Category:Pizza Recipes Category:Prepared salad dressing Recipes Category:Sorrel Recipes Category:Spinach Recipes Category:Ham Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Turkey meat Recipes Category:Beef Recipes Category:Pork Recipes Category:Lamb Recipes Category:Artichoke Recipes Category:Black olive Recipes Category:Puff pastry Recipes Category:Fontina Recipes Category:Provolone Recipes Category:Mozzarella Recipes Category:Muenster Recipes Category:Gruyère Recipes Category:Shiitake mushroom Recipes Category:Chanterelle Recipes Category:Oyster mushroom Recipes Category:Porcino Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes